


Iwaizumi Hajime chapter

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: Cupid's Arrow [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, angst???, fluff???, seijou third years are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Iwaizumi's best friend, you only want the best for him and you realized that he never seems to go out with any girl, which is a mystery to you. You and Oikawa joined forces in matchmaking, pairing your best friend off to this cute girl who took an interest in the stoic ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi Hajime chapter

**Author's Note:**

> \- I planned this series to run for only 2 chapters but I'm willing to continue it when I get more plots going ^_^  
> \- comments are appreciated!

“That hurts!” Oikawa cried childishly as he rubbed the sore spot on his headful of a chocolate brown perm. “Iwa-chan, you’ll never get a girlfriend if you’re so rough!”

“Shut up, Shittykawa!” the angered Iwaizumi bellowed, and attacked Oikawa with a volleyball once again.

You arrived into the gym and witnessed this scene. It’s not unusual at all, but you thought it was a little too early for Oikawa to have already pissed Iwaizumi – it’s Tuesday and practice hasn’t even started yet. “What did Oikawa-san do this time?” you asked the highly amused spectating third years, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who are both trying hard to stifle a laugh.

“There was a girl just now who was looking into the gym, and she ran away when Iwaizumi went over to her,” Hanamaki said, bursting out in fits of laughter as he was unable to hold it in anymore.

Even though the story was incomplete, you honestly didn’t need to be told the whole thing to get the gist of it. Oikawa’s teasing of Iwaizumi’s scary appearance because of the almost permanent scowl in his features is usually the reason why Oikawa gets attacked.

“Hey, stop it,” Matsukawa himself just calmed down. He nudged his friend. “You’ll get attacked too if Iwaizumi hears you.”

You sighed. When you signed up, you knew your duties as the volleyball club’s manager is looking after them, but you didn’t know that they need looking after THIS bad. This must be the reason why the coach was very happy when you handed your application in.

You have no trouble dealing with boys. In fact, you’ve been friends with boys ever since you can walk since you grew up with your neighbour’s – The Iwaizumi family’s only son, the tough – on and off-court – ace of Aobajousai. Through him, you met the very popular setter, Oikawa, when you came to Kitagawa Daiichi junior high. From there, you learned how to deal with the two of them and Oikawa’s ever-growing fanbase. In short, you were the best candidate for the manager position, and even though you were younger than everyone else, you’re good at keeping the players in check whilst remembering to respect them, and in return, they respect you back.

You approached Iwaizumi and grabbed a hold of his dominant forearm, which he is about to raise in the air to shoot his chocolate brown haired victim. “Hajime-san, that’s enough okay? You already attacked Oikawa-san so much,” you said to him very calmly.

Shooting one last death glare to the petrified Oikawa, Iwaizumi lowered his arm and released the volleyball from his strong grip. His expression also softened and he apologized, “Sorry.”

All the 1st and 2nd years sighed in relief. They have always seen you as someone who will rescue them out of their predicament, and the only one who can tame the scary ace.

“Oikawa-san, please apologize to Hajime-san too,” you said to Oikawa cutely, the only way you get him to comply you.

The captain visibly shivered in pleasure. “Oh, (f/n)-chan, you are so cute!” He captured you with his strong arms for an embrace, your face meeting his toned chest. “And I keep telling you to call me Tooru!” he pouted.

“Oikawa-san, please let me go. I can’t breathe,” you said while pushing his huge form away, but to no avail.

Oikawa gasped loudly. “You did it again! You call Iwa-chan by his first name so why last name to me? I’m so hurt, (f/n)-chan!”

You sighed once again. _‘Not this again.’_ “Hajime-san, begin the practice now, or we’ll run out of time. I’ll deal with Oi--Tooru-san.”

Iwaizumi agreed, and began rounding up the boys, informing them about the drills for today’s practice.

You dragged Oikawa to the sidelines, away from the players, and scooted closer to him, making your talk seem private to the boys who are secretly spectating. “Tooru-san, I told you to stop teasing Hajime-san about his appearance already!” you scolded in a soft voice. “I know that he’s very sensitive about it.”

“That’s why it’s fun to poke at~”

“Really.”

“Well, I’m just thinking that he should be more active in changing it!” Oikawa suggested. “He really won’t get girls that way, and I’m really concerned.”

You scratched your head. “At least be like, you know, say it in a more encouraging or persuasive way?”

“But I’m already—“

“Oikawa-san, teasing is not a good way to tell him.”

“But it’s fun~” Oikawa smirked.

You shook your head as he gave a low chuckle. “I knew you’d say that. Now, get to practice, Captain!” you said as you patted his back lightly, ushering him to the direction where the boys are practicing.

“Got it, princess!”

 

\---

 

“(f/n)-chan, you’re the boys’ volleyball club manager, right?”

You were about to go to the library when your friend, Hana-chan, approached you. “Yeah, why?” you wondered.

Hana was fiddling with her fingers. “I just wanted to ask if you know the name of the guy who helped me the other day. He was really tall and he had a black spiky hair. He walked me home when it was raining the other day because someone stole my umbrella, so he shared it with me.”

She turned red, and was clearly looking nervous. “I-I just wanted to thank him yesterday, so I went to the gym, but I couldn’t find the courage. Then, there was a guy who saw me. I got scared so I ran away. I felt really, really bad after so I was thinking of apologizing to him, but I don’t know his name or what he looked like. I thought you might know them, since you’re the club manager.”

You raised an eyebrow. You knew she was talking about the same person, but you wondered why did she get scared of him. You then called yourself stupid. She’s not very used to being around boys since she came from a sheltered all-girls school until she came to Aobajousai.

You were the first friend she made, as most of the girls didn’t like her because she unknowingly gets the attention of the boys since she is almost princess-like: dainty, well-mannered, and beautiful. Since she’s also very shy, she finds the guys who try to go out with her really aggressive and intimidating, and thus, gets scared even more.

“Mhm, I know him!” you nodded. “But, uh, I’ll take you to him later, okay? I’m trying to get my homework done or sensei will get mad at me! But we can definitely go together just before your club activities start!”

“Okay, thank you,” Hana smiled, and let you proceed on your way.

While you were hurrying to the library, you bumped into someone really tall. “Sorry~” he said.

You looked up to see Oikawa, who also looked down at you and wrapped his arms around you as soon as he saw your face. “Oh (f/n)-chan, my day is instantly made just because I saw your cute face!”

“Oikawa-san!” you exclaimed.

“Ne, (f/n)-chan, call me Tooru~”

“Ah, sorry, Tooru-san,” you corrected as you tried to free yourself from his arms. “Please let me go. I’m in a hurry right now.”

The captain has no plans to let you go, and he even hugged you tighter. “No way!”

“Tooru-san, please!”

Suddenly, Oikawa cried, “Ow ow ow!” and you didn’t even need to see that it was Iwaizumi who just arrived and pinched Oikawa’s ear.

“Hajime-san, please ask him to release me!” you pleaded.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi growled, and Oikawa immediately replied, “O-okay,” and released you.

“Thank you, Hajime-san!” you said as you fixed your appearance that got messed up from Oikawa’s hug.

“What are you in a hurry for?” Oikawa asked.

“I have homework I didn’t finish last night, so I’m on my way to the library.”

“Do you need help?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa looked at him in disbelief.

You smiled at the two of them. “Thanks Hajime-san, but I’m okay. I just really need to finish it. See you later!” you said and proceeded on your way.

“Hmm, aren’t you too nice to her, Hajime-san~” Oikawa teased the ace, who just glared at him and walked away.

 

\---

 

“Hana-chan, are you ready?” you asked the smaller girl beside you.

Hana breathed in deeply, and braced herself. “Yes, I’m ready, (f/n)-chan!”

“Okay, I’ll bring him to you!” you told her and jogged towards Iwaizumi.

“Hajime-san, there’s a girl who wants to see you!” you hollered, and everyone in the room gasped. They immediately turned their heads towards the doorway, and you saw Hana shrunk and hid herself.

“Whoa, she’s so cute!”

“Just how small is she?”

“Isn’t that Igarashi Hana, ne, Kunimi?” Kindaichi, blushing, asked his friend who looked uninterested.

“Yeah, that’s her,” Kunimi answered. “She’s in class 1-5 with (l/n)-san.”

“Is she really the one looking for Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, overly acting as if he can’t believe what he just saw – and perhaps he really didn’t. “But she’s so cute!”

You were a little bit too proud that someone as cute as your friend Hana, who is effortlessly astounding these guys, is looking for your stoic best friend.

Iwaizumi ignored all the comments and said, “You may want to come with me so she wouldn’t get uncomfortable.”

You were surprised, but you went with him anyway. After all, you knew he’s that kind of person.

As soon as Iwaizumi got closer and had a good long look at her, he said, “You’re that girl who got her umbrella stolen the other day.”

Hana blushed, and she bowed deeply. “Y-yes, I just wanted to thank you yesterday so I dropped by here, but I got scared when someone noticed me. I didn’t know it was you until (f/n)-chan told me just now. I’m sorry!”

Iwaizumi looked surprised. “It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine!” she exclaimed, and Iwaizumi almost jumped at her outburst. “I didn’t get scared because of your appearance, I’m just – I just get scared really easily! You don’t look scary to me, Iwaizumi-san!”

Her voice echoed throughout the whole gym, which made the players more curious and got a little bit closer so they can hear well – of course, Oikawa’s at the very front of the pack. She raised her head upon realizing she just raised her voice. She looked around to see your and Iwaizumi’s stunned expressions along with everyone’s curious faces, then she fumbled with her reply, “I-I’m sorry!” she bowed once again. “This might be a weird question, but can we be friends, Iwaizumi-san?”

Needless to say, everyone in the room had their jaws hanging open like a Venus flytrap waiting for prey – well, everyone except Oikawa, who dramatically gasped with his hand over his chest. Iwaizumi turned and glared at the captain.

Turning back to the small girl smiling at him, he answered, “Sure.”

Hana was obviously overjoyed. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!” she beamed. “Good luck at today’s practice!” she said as she bid goodbye and left to go to her club activities.

Everyone still had their mouths hanging open when Oikawa exclaimed, “I can’t believe a super cute girl just talked to Iwa-chan!”

Reaching his boiling point, Iwaizumi stomped his way to Oikawa, who started running away, but was still hit by the ace’s good aim.

You sighed at this sight. “Geez, Oikawa-san!”

 

\---

 

Oikawa dropped by your classroom during lunch, and you wish he hadn’t because now everyone’s looking at you as he approached your seat.

“Tooru-san, what brings you here?” you asked.

“Will you come eat with me?” he asked back. “I can’t find Iwa-chan in his classroom.”

You took out your lunch box and drink. “Well, okay, I’ll come with you then.”

“Really?” Oikawa lit up. “Yay~ lunch date with (f/n)-chan!”

You sighed. “Just lead the way, captain.”

He led you to the garden, which you were quite pleased with since the weather’s really nice and you were thinking of eating outside to enjoy it. You two sat down at the green grass and you began opening your lunch box when you saw him take out a packaged milk bread.

“What is that?” you asked, pointing at his bread.

“My lunch?” he answered.

“I know that, but that’s all you’re going to have?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s not enough!” you reprimanded. You looked at your own lunch and thought about sharing it with him, but it’s only enough for you – and rumours might start if you’re seen sharing food with him by those watchful fangirl eyes.

“Hey, I’m not that bad!” he spat back. “Iwa-chan only eats agedashi tofu for lunch!”

_‘Are these guys little kids? Only eating their favourite food, geez!’_

“Are you thinking of making lunch for me now~?” he teased. “You should tell that girl from yesterday to make lunch for Iwa-chan!”

Suddenly, an idea hit you. “You’re a genius!” you said as you slapped Oikawa’s back and he flinched.

Oikawa also brightened up. “Ah~”

You two seemed to have landed on the same page, and he began whispering the plan he just formulated to you.

 

\---

 

The next day, Hana came to you as soon as the lunchtime bell rang.

“H-Hi, um, you said you’re going to eat with Iwaizumi-san?” she asked, blushing. “Is it really okay for me to join?”

You grabbed your lunch box. “Oh yes!” you beamed. “They’ll be pleased.”

She let you walk in front of her to lead the way. “Oh, but I don’t know if he’ll like this lunch I made,” she said, while looking down at the two lunch boxes on her hands: the one with the pink wrapping is for her, and the blue for Iwaizumi.

“Oh, he’ll like it!” you encouraged. You listed Iwaizumi’s favourites, which you told her to just make one or two dishes from the list, but she said she included them all because she didn’t know which one to pick.

You were a bit annoyed that you also had to make Oikawa a lunch, but after much convincing from his part, you felt bad for him so you made one, or he would have pouted because he didn’t get one. You led Hana to the garden where you and Oikawa had lunch yesterday. You saw that they were already there, and Iwaizumi looked surprised to see Hana with you.

“Hey!” you greeted the two of them as you sat down beside Oikawa.

“(f/n)-chan, Hana-chan~” Oikawa greeted back with his smile up to his ears.

“H-hello, Iwaizumi-san,” Hana greeted as her cheeks slowly turned red.

“Hi.”

“I made lunch for you, Iwaizumi-san!” Hana said, as she took off the blue wrapping and presented the lunch box to him with a smile on her face.

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at the lunch box she held out. “That looks good!” Oikawa beamed. “Where’s mine, (f/n)-chan~?”

“O-oh yeah, here’s yours, Tooru-san.” You weren’t expecting that at all.

Oikawa oozed in happiness. “Ah~ I love home-cooked meals! Thank you, (f/n)-chan!” he said as he hugged you while his eyes fluttered.

Hana looked at Iwaizumi with concerned eyes. “D-do you not like this lunch I made, Iwaizumi-san?” her smile faltered.

Iwaizumi didn’t even realize that he was looking at the lunch box you made for Oikawa with an annoyed expression. “Ah no, I like it. Thank you,” he said to the smaller girl.

This made her smile again. “You’re welcome!”

As soon as the two guys started eating the lunch made for them, you and Hana also began having your meals.

 

\---

 

During practice, Oikawa is a little more energetic than his usual self (probably from the lunches you’ve been making for him), but your eyes can’t look away from Iwaizumi. He’s always been the quiet one but he does his best every practice, and giving out small advices and encouragement to the rest of the team like a good vice captain that he is. This responsible side of Iwaizumi has always got you admiring him, but his aura today is something so different than ever before.

His black spiky hair not only looked very shiny but also very soft as it bounced in time with his movements, and you wondered what it would look like when he has it down, like after a shower or whenever he gets it wet. His muscly arms glistened with sweat, defining the contours of his biceps more clearly, and it was such a shame that it’s hidden underneath the sleeve of his warmup shirt— 

“…(l/n)? (l/n)!” Iwaizumi called.

“Oh, sorry, what is it, Iwaizumi-san?”

He scratched his head. He took a few gulps of water from his bottle and wiped his mouth. “No, never mind,” he answered, and went back to practice.

You were surprised. Were you looking at him too much that he felt very conscious about it so he had to snap you out of your thoughts? Were you staring with malicious or erotic intent and he felt awkward about it because you two are childhood friends? You questioned yourself why you were even staring at him in that way, but honestly, you yourself didn’t know either, but he just looks very pleasing to your eyes right now and it doesn’t help that your eyes keep on following him.

“(f/n)-chan, don’t stare too much~”

“T-Tooru-san!” you exclaimed, and the clipboard with your notes almost fell out of your grasp.

This time, it’s Oikawa who’s taking a drink from his bottle. “You know, (f/n)-chan, you should have just admitted it from the start so we wouldn’t have to do this matchmaking thing." 

You were honestly confused. “Admit what?”

Oikawa chuckled. “I guess this might be a little bit more difficult than I thought.”

 

\---

 

It’s been three weeks since you and Oikawa had been playing matchmaker for Hana and Iwaizumi, and some of your tactics had Iwaizumi walking Hana home after club activities, watching her during her club activities on your days-off from practice, and the daily lunch box (Oikawa also gets a lunch box from you). Since you and Oikawa were sharing ideas about what to make them do next, this also meant you were seeing Oikawa a lot all by yourself and he also comes to see you at school sometimes without the spiky haired ace. 

You were having a planning session with Oikawa when he interrupted, “I think we should stop doing this, (f/n)-chan.”

“Huh? Why?!” you asked him. 

“Well, I just think so~” 

“Tooru-san!” you pouted, and you knew Oikawa just couldn’t resist your pout.

“Ahh my darling~” Oikawa said as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from you. He too knows that he will spill it all because he can’t resist your cute pout, but he will have to fight it this time. “If only I can let you know, I will, but I think it’s best to let things flow naturally!” 

You’re now getting a little frantic. “I don’t understand what you mean!”

He opened his eyes and winked. “Oh you will, when the time comes!”

You grabbed a hold of Oikawa’s forearms, tipped toe to get closer to his face and showed him your cute face again. “Tooru-san, please tell me!” you said, shaking his hands. 

He held his head to the side again in order not to give in to your puppy eyes. “I said no~”

“(l/n)? Oikawa?”

You both turned to see Iwaizumi with a skeptical look on his face. “What are you two doing?” he asked. 

You released Oikawa. “N-Nothing!”

The doubtful look never left his features.

 

\---

 

Like usual, you were walking home with Iwaizumi, but the unusual part is he asked you if you two could stop by the park near your home. It’s usually you who asks to stop by at that nostalgic place whenever you reminisce the times when you two were children.

The park was silent still. Streetlights illuminated the park albeit dimly, and the late spring breeze wafted occasionally between the two of you, along with the freshness of the night.

You two were sitting at a park bench, with a respectable distance in between. You were sitting up properly, while he had his elbows on his knees. 

“Are you… in love with Oikawa?” he asked. 

You flinched back in surprise, and you turned to him rapidly. “Huh? Where did you get that from?”

He sat up and also turned to you. “Am I wrong?”

“Yeah, absolutely wrong!”

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. “But you make him lunch everyday.”

Your head drooped, still crestfallen at the fact that Iwaizumi thought you were in love with the brown haired captain. “He forced me to.” 

He’s starting to look annoyed. “Is that why you’re playing matchmaker for me and Igarashi? Did he force you to play along with that too?” 

You waved your hands pointlessly. “Oh no, actually, that was my idea,” you admitted. “I just got him to help me out since he liked the idea. Don’t be mad at him, okay?”

His irritated expression turned into a stern one. “Well, I want you two to stop it,” he began. “I don’t like it.”

Concern took over your smooth features. “I was just concerned because you never seem to date anybody or even take interest in any girls. I at least wanted to be the one who matches you up with a good girl who will be perfect for you.”

Irritation took over him once again. “You’re not thinking about my feelings!” he roared.

(e/c) eyes widened at the sudden change in tone, and Iwaizumi has never raised his voice at you. “I’m so sorry,” your voice trembled, and tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. “I only wanted what’s good for you.”

Your tears began to fall, faster and harder. Iwaizumi couldn’t handle the sight of you crying. He was never able to stand it, no, and you were disappointed in yourself for putting that anguish on his face. You heard him sigh and he placed a hand on his face, covering about half of it.

He trembled as his thoughts quarrelled inside his mind, but the sounds of your sniffing forced out the feelings he had been keeping deep inside of him. “The reason why I’m not dating anybody is because the one I love is you, and has been you for such a long time now.”

Your tears halted and you were overcome by astonishment.

His head drooped and his eyes were shut tightly. “I felt so crushed when you tried to match me up with Igarashi, and the pain inside me worsened as you and Oikawa looked even closer than before.”

He took a pause and breathed in deeply. “I’m so pathetic. It’s my fault that I couldn’t confess my feelings to the girl I love and yet, I was pained to see you with someone else other than me.”

“Hajime-san,” you sniffed. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

Iwaizumi inhaled in order to keep himself from tearing up. “I don’t want to lose you. I can’t risk you and our friendship if I confessed my feelings. I won’t be able to handle it.”

You were too overwhelmed by the accelerated progression that your mind went blank and you didn’t know how to process all of it.

“Can I… have some time to think about it?”

 

\---

 

The next day, you didn’t go to meet Oikawa and Iwaizumi during lunchtime even though Oikawa continued to bombard your cell with mails, asking you to come over to where they are. You assumed that either Iwaizumi hasn’t told Oikawa about what happened with you two last night and he’s putting up a pokerface on so the setter wouldn’t catch on it, or Oikawa already knows and he’s trying to be the mediator between the two of you.

Either way, you have no plans on meeting up with them wholly because you’re just not ready to meet Iwaizumi yet. It hasn’t even a day since it happened, and you’re still too fixated on the fact that you hurt Iwaizumi and you’ve been hurting him without even knowing it.

You were standing in the middle of the hallway just in front of your classroom, your head propped up on the windowsill by your arm. You found peace in the blowing afternoon breeze. You felt calm looking up at the bright blue sky, temporarily setting aside the emotional turmoil you currently have inside.

“It feels nice, doesn’t it?”

You jumped at the tiny voice that came from Hana. You were too consumed by your newly discovered peace that you didn’t notice her come up beside you.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” you looked at her apologetically.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you like this,” she said, and really, it’s the first time you’ve ever been so shaken up. “Did something happen?”

You decided to be quiet as you didn’t know whether to tell her or not. You can’t risk hurting another friend if you tell her about the confession of the guy she likes.

“Did Iwaizumi-san finally confess to you?” she asked softly.

You were astounded by the words she just delivered nonchalantly. “H-How did you—“

She chuckled. “It’s not that hard to tell that he was in love with you.”

“B-But didn’t you like him?”

She smiled at you, gentleness all over her face. “No, I don’t like him that way. I just really appreciated his kindness to a stranger like me,” she announced. “And I would really hate myself if I snatch away a guy in love with somebody else. Watching him was a really beautiful sight for me to see.”

You raised an eyebrow as you looked at her, who was giggling at your expression.

“If you can only see how beautiful love can be!” she said with glee in her tone.

You’ve always found Hana to be a dreamy person, and that’s why you like being with her.

“Think about his confession carefully, okay?”

As soon as she said this, she yelled, “Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san!” to the two third years from the courtyard below and waved at them.

“Hi ladies~” Oikawa waved to you two, but Iwaizumi looked away as soon as he saw you.

You, too, looked away when you saw him. Your heart is not ready for him just yet.

 

\---

 

Tension can be felt within the whole gym even though you and Iwaizumi pretended to be okay and are doing your duties just fine. 

The players were not doing so well, and even Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi’s not himself (he had acknowledged that you weren’t doing well since he saw you at lunchtime), so Oikawa let everyone take an early break and get a hold of themselves. As everyone moved to the sidelines to take water bottles from you, Hanamaki and Matsukawa each gave you a pat in the back, and thanked you gently as you handed them their bottles. Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s bottle and went to the ace, who went straight just outside the doors when break started.

“Are you okay, (f/n)-san?” Yahaba asked, while Kindaichi had a concerned look on his face and Kunimi, well, besides his deadpanned face, is concerned too. 

When the boys asked this, you realized that everyone must be asking that same question and you hated yourself for affecting them just because you and Iwaizumi are currently on the rocks. “Thanks for your concern, everyone! I’m okay, really!” you said, smiling at them. 

Oikawa resumed the practice again, and the boys performed better than they were doing before the break. Surely your assurance to them had a positive effect, which made you relieved. 

Now that’s out of your worries, you found yourself watching Iwaizumi. Even though he’s probably feeling as unsettled as you are, his performance did not falter in any way; only that he’s quieter than his usual self that he hasn’t even uttered a word since you arrived in the gym. You could only conclude that he probably wouldn’t have been there so as not to make you feel uncomfortable, but you knew he would never ever skip practice no matter what.

You knew all that. You’ve known Iwaizumi since you were children and no one can beat his sense of responsibility. You also knew that Iwaizumi is probably blaming himself about what you’re feeling right now, and you can almost see him wishing he hadn’t done it.

You spent all of last night thinking about his confession that you ended up thinking about him, even as you slept and even ended up dreaming about him. In your dream, you were snuggled with him; his strong arms around you in an embrace, making you feel warm and comfortable. You can feel his passion from the kisses he’s planting all over you: he started at your head, then forehead, nose, cheek and finally—

You shook yourself back to earth with an obvious blush upon your cheeks as you felt your face go warm.

“Ah so you’ve found your answer now~” Oikawa, who took a detour to where you were standing during the member switches, teased. You turned redder than a tomato.

“Get back to practice, Tooru-san!” you said, followed by a sharp jab on the waist.

“That hurts, (f/n)-chan!” Oikawa squeaked.

 

\---

 

You wanted to be sure of yourself before you give an answer even though that would mean prolonging this rift in your relationship with Iwaizumi.

“(f/n)-chan, can I walk you home today?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi and the other boys turned their heads to their captain and you, who was handing him his water bottle. To everyone, it would look as if you two are holding hands, which made you retreat your hand back quickly as soon as he grabbed his bottle.

“S-Sure, Tooru-san,” you agreed, although a bit hesitant.

As everyone was packing up their stuff in the clubroom, Oikawa sat on the floor and was doing his knee exercises while he waited for you and waved his teammates goodbye as they left. Iwaizumi also left wordlessly. Yahaba and Kindaichi were too busy watching the series of events as you came in and Oikawa got up to walk home together with you.

“This is nice, walking home together with you~” Oikawa spoke.

“Yeah,” you agreed monotonously. 

“Sorry I’m not Iwa-chan, but I was hoping I can speak with you.”

You let him know that you were listening, so he proceeded on. “What do you think of Iwa-chan, (f/n)-chan?” he asked. “Please be honest with me.”

You stopped in your tracks, and sighed. “I knew you were going to ask me that.”

“Well… I’m curious,” he admitted.

You turned to show him a melancholic expression. “I think I’m in love with him too, but I’m scared because I don’t know what to do. I want to be really sure of myself so that I don’t screw up and hurt him again but the more I think about that, the more scared I get. This is all new to me and it’s really overwhelming.”

He tilted his head to the side and remained silent.

Your expression softened. “I used to just look at him normally like he’s just one of my friends, but recently—well, about a month ago he just started looking differently in my eyes. The way he moves and behaves, my eyes see all of it and I can’t tear them away from him whenever he’s around. My heart gets giddy and I have to play it cool because why is it getting giddy towards a friend?”

He smiled. “Isn’t that already love?”

Your eyes widened and you were speechless.

“I knew it. I knew you found your answer long ago.” His eyes looked at you gently. “Now go—Tell him how you feel before he self-destructs! I really couldn’t stand to watch him so solemn like that!" 

He gave you a push just above your waist, and now you’re running. You’re running but you don’t even have a destination. You’re running and you don’t even know where that person you’re supposed to be chasing is. You’re running and hopefully you’ll see him along the way.

“HAJIME-SAN!!” you yell at the boy with black spiky hair in white and teal tracksuit.

The guy in front of you turned around, with his eyes wide in surprise. You kept on running until you were close enough to throw yourself at him, your arms around his neck. He automatically placed his hands around your waist. You burrowed yourself into his chest because your face is too red and you’re too embarrassed to show it to him.

“Hajime-san, I’m so sorry I hurt you so much! I was being stubborn and kept overthinking how overwhelming it was for me to be the object of your affections, and that I didn’t know what to do because I’ve never been in love before. But Tooru-san gave me a pep talk, and he made me realize I was already in love with you!” you said, while your voice was muffled in his chest and you just hoped for the best that he heard it all because you’re not really going to repeat all that again.

When Iwaizumi was unresponsive, you made a little distance between the two of you so that you can get a good look of his face, and when you saw his astounded expression, you giggled.

“Hajime-san?” you called, bopping his nose like you would with a cat’s.

He grabbed your upper arms. “Do you really mean all that?” he said, awestruck.

“Yes! I mean it all! I love you too, Hajime-san!” you said happily.

Relief seeped through his whole body and he kissed you, passionately and sweetly.

“Oh~ how sweet!”

You two broke off the kiss quickly, and turned to the source of the voice. 

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“Don’t mind me! I’m just passing by~” he said in an almost singsong way.

You and Iwaizumi both turned red while still embracing each other. “Geez, Tooru-san!” you said.

He patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “At least wait until you get home, Hajime-saaan~”

“Oikawa, you bastard!”

 

\---

 

“The atmosphere in the gym is all clear skies once again—maybe some flowers in the air too,” Hanamaki said.

“Really, it’s already late spring, but it feels like spring just sprung,” Matsukawa added.

“Ah~ young love~” Oikawa crooned.

“Hanamaki! Matsukawa! Oikawaaaaa!” Iwaizumi roared, and the goofy third years were running around in circles with Iwaizumi chasing after them.

“What do you call an ace’s girlfriend? Ane?” Yahaba joked, and Kindaichi was holding back his laughter.

“Yahaba-san, please!” you pouted. “Hajime-san, please stop chasing them!” you sighed. _‘Really, and practice just finished too… Aren’t they tired yet?’_


End file.
